


It's A Runaway

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Episode Related, F/M, Filk, Fix-It, Gen, Poetry, Romance, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-08-20
Updated: 1999-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: This is a song about the "contact" from Meg to Ben.





	It's A Runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

It's  
A Runaway

> > > > It's A Runaway

By Postcard

postcard@manutd.com

Rating: - PG. Song. Romance.

Disclaimer: - There are references to the season 2 episode "All The Queen's Horses" in this song and as you know that is not mine. I do not mean to infringe on copyrights held by any copyright holders for Due South. The song however is mine (copyright 20 August 1999 by Postcard on all original song content.) Please do not reproduce for anything other than personal reading without the written consent of songwriter. This song is not written for profit and the songwriter does not give permission for this song to be reproduced for profit.

Songwriter's note: - This song is from Meg to Ben about the "contact" in the season 2 episode "All The Queen's Horses." I thought the archive could do with a Meg/Ben song and if you want to have a LAUGH reading this just picture Meg singing this to Ben with Sergeant Frobisher doing the backing singing for the chorus with Turnbull and possibly Turnbull playing the guitar! 

It's A Runaway

 

I know I told you it couldn't be so

I was afraid to let my love show.

The steam has cleared

my confusion has gone

I can see clearly now Mountie

you're the one.

 

Chorus

It's a runaway

my love for you.

A one way track 

headed straight to you.

You can't run from a train

when you're tied to the tracks.

Give it up Mountie.

Come on Mountie kiss me again.

Come on Mountie like we did on top of a train.

Come on Mountie it doesn't matter whether it's

in wind or rain, 

on or off a train.

Come on Mountie be mine again.

 

The way you held me close.

The way you held me tight.

The way you kissed me it felt so right.

I melted into you with that first kiss,

let me melt again,

for longer than those few seconds of bliss.

 

Repeat Chorus

 

Wind in my hair.

Blood pulsating like an express train

through my veins.

That kiss of passion will always remain.

Put your arms around my back 

pull me close.

Let's speed it up,

there's no turning around 

from where this train is bound 

on this straight track to love.

 

Repeat Chorus

 

Hold on to me Mountie.

Hold on to me tight.

Our love could be strong enough 

to derail the train off the tracks tonight.

This train has no brakes. 

It's on full steam.

On a collision course with all of our fantasies and dreams.

 

Repeat Chorus

 

 


End file.
